


Think Twice Before Opening Messages From People That You Know Never Cared To Mail You Before

by Eskin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Attempt at humour, But it's still kinda cute www, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskin/pseuds/Eskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was five o'clock in the morning when he got the message. Imayoshi looked at the watch near the bedside like there was a mini-zombie sitting on it singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Indeed, it was five o'clock in the morning, he had a message from Aomine, and Imayoshi wondered if the world was about to end right now. Because- and the reason was quite simple - Aomine never, never, never sent him messages before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Twice Before Opening Messages From People That You Know Never Cared To Mail You Before

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this little drabble-ish thing. Just a little something I wrote at 3 A. M. one day. Sorry for any mistakes although I edited it before posting.

***

**M** aybe there was something in the air, perhaps the horoscope today was unlucky (although Imayoshi didn't believe in horoscopes, unlike that Shuutoku guy with weird green hair), or maybe - just maybe - it was the new hair conditioner that his mom bought in the convenience store two days ago.

It's not like his hair, Shoichi told himself, felt any different than usual, and, actually, his hair wasn't the problem at all. Maybe it was nothing - but the feeling in his gut told him otherwise.

It yelled at him, this feeling, that something was about to happen. And his hair conditioner was not at fault here.

Or maybe his gut feeling had to do something with Aomine Daiki, Touou's ace player. That had to be it, because there was a message from him. Imayoshi's phone was clearly indicating it - there it was, on the display, one message from one and only Aomine Daiki.

It was five o'clock in the morning when he got the message. Imayoshi looked at the watch near the bedside like there was a mini-zombie sitting on it singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

Indeed, it was five o'clock in the morning, he had a message from Aomine, and Imayoshi wondered if the world was about to end right now. Because- and the reason was quite simple - Aomine never, never, never sent him messages before.

"Oh well, he had to start someday considering I'm the captain of the basketball team a member of which he currently is... But wait, where did he get the number?"

Remembering that he didn't give Aomine his number meant he asked for it. Whom? Momoi Satsuki, probably, but still, that was surprising. It meant Aomine wanted to say something important.

For once.

Imayoshi flipped the phone open and clicked on the button, opening the message.

From: Daiki, Aomine  
Subject: No Theme  
Once there lived a girl. The girl suddenly died in her own house, and if you don't send this message to ten people you will die in your house too.

Imayoshi nearly choked on laughter. That was really... Unusual.

"Don't tell me he believes in this crap and just got my number because he didn't have enough people in his mailing list..."

Shoichi really wanted to print this message out and hang it on his wall - literally, because, well, his underclassman finally showed a cute side to him.

Although calling Aomine cute was somewhat weird, Imayoshi cared little.

Scrolling down, Shoichi found a P.S. in the bottom of this hilarious spam.

"Tomorrow I will come for practice."

And that's where Imayoshi bit his hand. Hard.

Indeed, he wasn't sleeping (because it was painful and he even felt the copper-like taste of blood in his mouth), but this message couldn't be real. It was fake - or perhaps someone was using Aomine's phone. Yes, it was that, definitely.

Imayoshi put the phone under the pillow and decided to go back to sleep. Perhaps, when he wakes up and checks his phone once more at seven, there will be no message from Aomine. Everything would become normal and perfectly understandable.

A lot of thoughts invaded his mind and theywere annoying him to no end, making it difficult to fall asleep. Imayoshi closed his eyes and decided to get rid of them by counting sheep - and last time he did this was in primary school or even earlier.

For some reason, all of the sheep were dressed in Touou number 5 jerseys and had blue fur. One of them even tried to "mee" something suspiciously close to "the only one who can jump the fence higher than me is me", but soon, luckily, Imayoshi fell under Morpheus's spell.

He had a lot to do tomorrow, after all.

***

\- Captain!

Touou's team greeted him, and Sakurai apologized with respect. Imayoshi waved his hand and looked around, trying to locate Aomine with his eyes.

He wasn't there - and Imayoshi sighted in relief, because he really, really didn't want the world to end. But Wakamatsu was suspiciously quiet today, not shouting about "that bastard skipping practice again", and that’s why Shoichi was on guard.

\- Uh... Okay, so everyone is here, that's great.

\- Captain, Aomine is in the locker room, he'll be joining us today.

Imayoshi smiled. These freshmen, joking like that... What was it, April 1st?

\- Okay, now that we're all here...

\- Um, Aomine is still...

\- ... Let us start with easy warm-up exercises and then I'll divide you in two teams who will be playing against each other...

"I think captain is escaping from reality..."

"Yeah, he doesn't even want to see Aomine, who's right behind him"

"Do you think it's called "conservatism"?"

"Uh, I still think it's just pretty much escaping from reality..."

Hearing first-years whispering among each other while looking somewhere behind him, Imayoshi slowly turned around and was greeted with a grin.

Indeed, Aomine was standing there, right behind him, and if he didn't know any better Imayoshi would've thought he somehow mastered Kuroko's ability through Kise's perfect copy.

\- Hey there, evil four-eyes. How about a one-on-one?

\- Will you please stop calling me that?

\- But it suits you. Because you're pure evil.

\- Do you think I'm a devil king or something?

\- Pretty much. Well then, how about a match? Just you, me, and the court. All others can just vanish for all I care.

If Imayoshi Shouichi didn't know any better, he would have thought Aomine was flirting with him. But, Imayoshi was rational and his rational brain told him that such thing could never happen.

\- It's nice you decided to show yourself for practice, but I still think the world will end soon now that you did.

\- I'm deeply wounded, oh The Great Demon Lord.

In the end, Aomine ended playing with him one-on-one after destroying the other freshmen and his upperclassmen. Imayoshi was another story altogether, although it was hard for Shouichi to keep up with Aomine. Imayoshi wasn't from Generation of Miracles, but he was captain and that meant something.

\- Care to join me to Maji Burger for lunch?

This question was asked by Aomine in the locker rooms while they were changing. Imayoshi, while taking his t-shirt off, froze.

\- Care to repeat it once again?

Aomine "tch"ed, threw his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

\- Oh. So I guess I was hallucinating. - Shouichi said to himself while putting his t-shirt neatly in the locker.

"I think captain is running from reality again."  
  
"And what's with Aomine all of a sudden?"

"I think he just asked him out."

"They're both boys though."

"I was kidding, moron!"

"But I think you hit the nail on the head, somehow I have this feeling..."

Aomine was waiting for him near the school gate, his hands crossed. He had a look on his face that clearly said to keep away from his, and Imayoshi honestly hoped that he wasn't the one Aomine was waiting for.

\- Let's go, demon lord, I'm starving.

So it wasn't a question then, Aomine just stated in the locker room that they will go to Maji, and Imayoshi was going too no matter what.

\- Stop calling me demon lord, Aomine.

\- Stop whining and just accept this honorable truth.

Sometimes Imayoshi really wanted to become violent and hit someone. Right now that "someone" was Aomine, who was acting very strange and kind of suspicious.

\- So, eh... Why suddenly calling me out to Maji?

Aomine was pretending to be deaf, well, okay, two could play this game.

Maji Burger wasn't very crowded at this time, and they got a seat easily.

\- Teriyaki? Really? - Imayoshi exclaimed, watching Aomine unwrapping a teriyaki burger.

\- Yeah, got problems with that?

\- No problems at all, I just never thought you would be such a patriot.

\- Then I'm sorry you can't show your patriotic side because they don't have burgers from Hell here.

\- So why did you call me here?

Aomine choked on his burger and glared at Imayoshi who made an innocent face. Or perhaps it was a cunning face. Or a sadist face.

Or it could be a hybrid and Aomine thought he was overthinking unnesessary things too much. Well, anyway, first was food, after that – everything else, that’s what Aomine decided. Imayoshi casually stole his fries while he was munching down his burger – but Touou’s ace ignored it. Or maybe he didn’t even see, considering there was a serious look on his face and he seemed like someone who was trying to solve a serious problem. Like how to go to space and find aliens that like to play basketball to or something like this.

Silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but Imayoshi felt like something big was about to happen. Perhaps an asteroid would fly inside Maji and land right in Aomine’s cola.

Finally finishing the burger Aomine closed his eyes for a moment, and then -

\- Will you please go out with me?

\- Huh?

It was Imayoshi's turn to choke on coke (that wasn’t even his), but he didn't. With a calm face (or was it a sadist one? Or a cunning one?) he put the cup on the table and stared at Aomine for a few seconds.

Or perhaps he stared, because it his eyes were always closed and you actually could never know for sure whether Imayoshi was looking at you or that wall behind you.

\- How did you come to this conclusion all of a sudden?

\- Hell if I know.

\- Huh? Is this supposed to be a love confession?

\- I don't know about this "love" thing you're talking, but it just kinda occured to me that I want to learn how to decipher your expressions. And one thing led to another, and somehow I found myself jacking off to the thoughts of you...

\- Wait. That piece of information...

\- So is your answer a "yes" one or a "yes of course" one?

\- Does your arrogance know any borders?

Aomine grinned.

\- That's for you to find out.

Imayoshi sighed. So he had no say in such a matter whatsoever. It was a yes - or a yes, and whatever his other answer may be Aomine would do everything he wants in the end.

\- Fine. Fine, I'll go out with you if you attend practice.

\- Deal.

\- And please stop jerking yourself off to the thoughts of my face. That's illegal.

\- I won't need this now because I have the real deal.

\- And don't you dare yell "oh demon lord" while we're having sex.

\- That's so bold of you to mention such a thing while we're outside. But I'm happy I don't have to marry you to have sex.

\- This conversation is getting weirder and weirder.

\- You started it.

\- ... Anyway, if you won't attend practice I'll break up with you.

\- Roger that, _Shouichi._

His first name, when Aomine grinned it out, sounded strange, but, Imayoshi decided, his underclassman was indeed starting to show his cute side.

After all, the tips of Aomine's ears were red, and that, thought Touou’s captain, was indeed something nice and cute. And maybe - maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to date this blue-haired idiot.

\- By the way, oh The Great Demon Lord, I am top.

Or perhaps it was. 


End file.
